


stolen hoodie

by amybri2002



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, can you tell i am self projecting, idk if this counts as hurt/comfort but. maybe idk., logan needs a Hug and goddamnit he is going to get one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Logan has stolen Virgil’s hoodie, and Virgil quickly figured out why.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	stolen hoodie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beepers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepers/gifts).



> hey! this is based on the dialogue prompt: “Have you seen my hoodie?” “Noo.” “You’re wearing it, aren’t you?” and once again, i am projecting onto logan, somebody give this man a hug okay. i hope y’all enjoy this ^^

Virgil ruffled around in his wardrobe, frown deepening on his face. He couldn’t find it. Where the _fuck_ was it? Usually he’d just leave it on the floor or on his bed, ready to slip it right back on in the morning, but _of course_ Logan had come and tidied his room this morning, because _of course_ he had to live with a neat freak who had no concept of personal space.

Virgil sighed. He’d have to go ask Logan about this, wouldn’t he? There was no way in _hell_ that he was leaving the house without his lucky hoodie, and if it wasn’t in his room it was likely that Logan had taken it to wash, or something. Which, yeah, it probably did need a wash, but if that _was_ the case he’d have to know so he could cancel all plans and hide in his room all day. For now, he pulled out his old, black checkered hoodie, and slipped that on, before leaving his room and stalking his way down the hall towards Logan’s.

He could hear quiet mumbling inside, probably just Logan working on a paper - he always mumbled when he was doing school stuff, always talking to himself. Of course, doing school work at eleven on a Sunday absolutely baffled Virgil, but he supposed it was better than leaving it to night before - or, well, the morning before, really, as Virgil tended to start work around two am, after remembering that something was due. Virgil lightly knocked on the door and the mumbling immediately stopped, to be replaced with silence.

“Hey, uh, Logan?” Virgil called. After no response, he continued, “Have you seen my hoodie?”

There was a long pause, before a guilty-sounding, “No.”

Virgil sighed. Of course - this wasn’t the first time that this had happened, although _usually_ it wasn’t his _lucky hoodie_. “You’re wearing it, aren’t you?”

There was another long pause, before Logan quietly said, “No, of course not, I would do nothing of the sort.” That was a blatant lie, and they both knew it.

Virgil gently pushed the door open, peeking his head inside. Just as expected, Logan was hunched over his desk, a hood covering his head and his body drowning in Virgil’s hoodie. Sighing, Virgil stepped closer. “Logan, I can see you wearing it,” he said.

Logan avoided Virgil’s gaze, keeping his eyes fixed on the desk. His laptop was nowhere in sight, and he didn’t appear to actually be doing any work, which concerned Virgil just a little. “Why are you so bothered?” Logan asked, clearly trying to stay calm but his voice still shaky. That concerned Virgil even more. “You’re already wearing a hoodie.”

“Yeah, but that’s my _lucky_ hoodie, you know that.” Virgil hoisted himself up onto the desk, looking down at Logan. “I mean, you can have _this_ hoodie if you want, I couldn’t care less, but _that_ hoodie is mine.”

Logan just wrapped the hoodie tighter around him. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “I...” He trailed off.

Virgil frowned. “Are you okay, Logan?”

Logan was silent for a while, before slowly nodding his head. “Yes. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well, you usually only steal my hoodies when you’re upset,” Virgil recalled. Before Logan could protest that he didn’t have any feelings and therefore was never ‘upset’, Virgil added, “And don’t you dare try to hide that from me. There’s nothing wrong with being sad, or... needing something, or whatever. Just tell me what’s wrong, I can try to help.”

“I...” Logan breathed in. “Sorry, again. I just... when I went into your room to collect the washing, I saw the hoodie and it looked so _warm_ and it smells of you and it’s nice wearing it and-“

“Hey, hey, calm down,” Virgil said, leaning down to place a hand on top of Logan’s and trying his best not to notice how quickly Logan retracted, and trying even _harder_ not to notice the fear on Logan’s face at the sudden contact. “It’s okay, I get it. Do you need a hug? Because it looks like you need a hug.”

Logan didn’t reply, but the way he wrapped his arms around his waist as good as confirmed Virgil’s suspicions.

“It’s okay, L, you’re not _weak_ or anything for needing physical contact, it’s completely normal, okay?” Virgil pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Patton to tell him that he’d be staying at home today, and to not think too much into it, and that he’ll explain later. “You can keep the hoodie for today, if you want.”

Logan glanced up at Virgil, frowning upon seeing him typing in his phone. “What are you doing?”

“Cancelling my plans,” Virgil said. “We’re gonna have a cuddle day.”

Logan blinked. “You- Are you sure?”

“I mean, if you want that.” Virgil looked him up and down. “And from the looks of it, you do. We still have that documentary to catch up on if you wanna watch that.”

“I-“ Logan glanced back down. “I wouldn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable, or anything.”

“You won’t make me uncomfortable, Logan,” Virgil promised. “Fun fact, I _also_ enjoy cuddles from time to time. And don’t you _dare_ try to tell me that you don’t. You are having a self care day whether you like it or not, and we’re starting with cuddles. So-“ He leapt off the desk. “Would you prefer your room or the sofa?”

Logan was silent for a moment as he thought, before quietly mumbling, “The sofa, if that’s okay.”

Virgil smiled. “Of course it is.”

He offered a hand to Logan, who tentatively took it, letting out a breath upon skin-to-skin contact. After pulling him out of his chair, Virgil led Logan through the apartment and towards the sofa, where he sat Logan down and went to load up Netlix on the TV to continue that documentary. Once everything was set up, Virgil returned to the sofa and sat close to Logan, scooping him up in his arms and holding him tight. Smiling just a little, Logan melted into the hug, burying himself in Virgil’s lap. Virgil began to absentmindedly play with Logan’s hair as the show started, and the two drifted into a comfortable silence, Logan feeling safe and happy in Virgil’s arms.


End file.
